


Saviour (Berena)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Bernie wants a family, she finally gets one but it doesn't come easy as she finds out that Serena had cheated on her while she was away and when she's working a night shift she gets sexually assaulted which sets off her mental health which in the end, she has to accept that she needs professional help.She's in love with Serena, Abigail and Alex But Bernie mainly loves Serena and Abigail more then Alex , they aren't mad about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING**
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU FEEL LIKE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WILL TRIGGER YOU. IM REALLY REALLY VERY SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL BE MAKING BERNIE HERSELF AGAIN. I do not own the characters all I own is Baby Rebecca and Baby Alfie, 
> 
> Information-  
> I have given Berena a little family after the loss of Ellie, Serena will give birth to a baby girl called Rebecca Ellie Campbell and when Bernie gets pregnant by Jim Fenner, she will name her baby boy Alfie.. after the Rape Bernie starts to go down hill , which means she will be checking into the Mental ward later on. Serena, Abs and Alex all try to help her but Bernie doesn't want help but as her mental health gets more bad she realises that she needs professional help.
> 
> Robbie, Jim And Alex will be in a few chapters.
> 
> ©RedgravesTardis2018  
> Do Not Copy This

*NINE MONTHS EARLIER*

Bernie was still a member of the army, as she never had her exit interview which meant that any time she could go back if she wanted, Bernie was sat on her side of the office catching up on some paperwork while Serena was down in theatre as they was taking it in turns onoperating on the patients that needed surgery that day.

As Bernie sat there she put her pen down on the paperwork she was looking at and sipped her coffee before leaning back on the chair andlooked at the clock for a few moments before she placed her cup back down on the desk, picking up her pen she continued with the paperwork. The blonde had started to miss the army again and how she wanted to go back but she knew that if she told Serena she would stop her from going. The blonde took a quick look at her phone to see ifshe had any messages from her friends back in Afghanistan but there was nothing.

As Serena was operating she thought about Bernie and how she wasdrifting away from her and would occasionally snap at her when sheasked what was wrong , the brunette sighed and soon stitched thepatient and got unscrubbed just before making her way back to the AAU where Bernie was helping Donna with a patient, the blonde looked atthe patients folder and froze for a few moments as she looked at the name recognising it she gave him a soft smile

The Blonde had started to examine Greg's leg which was covered in blood,the blonde had a feeling that she would have to amputate it , the blonde softly sighed to herself when the male looked down at her

"Bernie?" the male asked

"Yes?" the blonde replied looking up at him as she continued to examine hisleg

"What's going to happen I mean can you save my leg?"

the blonde looked him dead in his eyes while holding his hand before speaking the truth "I'm sorry Greg, we need to amputate it"

The male nodded before looking down "I didn't know how bad theexplosion was"

"Bomb explosion?" Bernie asked softly

Greg gave the blonde a soft little smile "yeah, just like youraccident".

The blonde nodded "Well not to worry Greg you're in the safe place asI will be leading the operation so you will be in very safe hands "

Greg smiled "I always feel safe when your around" he spoke softly and cheekily trying to flirt with her her

"Oh easy tiger, I'm with someone" the blonde replied with a smile knowing Greg's ways so she knew that he was just messing around with , Bernie looked over at the office seeing her partner return from theatre "I'm just going to see when the next available slotit"

Greg nodded with a smile and watched the blonde check the board before going into the office, The brunette sighed and dumped herself down onthe chair and held her head in her hands, the blonde walked in andstood behind her and put her hands onto her shoulders and started togive her a shoulder massage and kissed her her neck a little "babe what's happened?" The blonde spoke softly

"I Couldn't save her... she was so young..." the brunette mumbled Through her hands , the blonde moved from the back of of her partnerAnd knelt down next to her and gently pulled Her hand away from her face, Bernie held it softly before kissing it

"Hey it's okay babe, you tried your best, you can't save everyone"

The brunette looked at her and smiled a little "didn't I say that to you only a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah you did babe" the blonde spoke softly before seeing her partner smile a little , "No matter how hard we try we can't save themall.. that's what you told me. That was something deep that made me realise that we can only try our hardest"

Serenas smiled now stroking the blondes cheek before kissing her softly tosay thank you for calming her down. The blonde smiled softly feeling her partners soft lips against hers before kissing her back a littlejust before breaking the kiss

"Right you , I have to go and do my shift down theatre now but I'll be back up as soon as I can , you be good" the blonde spoke softly with a little cheeky smile

The brunette smiled "you know me I'll try my best to keep out of Trouble ... go on go"

The blonde smiled and got up just before kissing her partners head, she had left her phone on Serena's desk, she had placed it on her her desk so that she could kneel down to her partners level, she was also waiting for a reply from the army to say if she had gotten back in or not.

The blonde soon made her way down to theatre where she soon scrubbed inand started to operate on Greg's leg, Serena was sat at her desk going through her emails when she heard Bernie's phone beep and sawit light up seeing that Bernie had received a new text message.

The brunette looked around at the door before unlocking the phone and tapped on her messages and began to read the new message that was from the army, which stated that Bernie could go back into the army.As the brunette read the text her heart started to break knowing that Bernie was going to accept and leave her.

Once the brunette had read the text she sighed and marked the message as 'Unread' as serena didn't want Bernie to find out that she had read the text but also knew that she would find out sooner or later,Serena had tears forming and tried her best not to let them fall, as she didn't want anyone to know about what she had just found out.Bernie who was now finishing up after spending the last 4 hours amputating Gregs leg which the operation was a success, she soon got out of her scrubs and headed back up to the AAU to get her jumper as it was time for her break.

The blonde walked in the office and saw her phone on the desk "ah,that's where it went, I was looking for that"

Serena looked over from the computer screen "you left it on the desk before you went down... you had an message.... from the Army..."

"Oh right.." the blonde said not knowing that her partner had read the message as she picked up the phone and put it in her pocket. Serena watched her as the pair stood and sat in awkward silence

The brunette sighed "we need to talk Bernie"

The blonde looked confused "what about?"

"That text message from the army..."

The blonde looked more confused "you went on my phone without my permission and read my messages... how could you" the blonde replied raising her voice a little

"I needed answers as you wouldn't give me any..."

"So That makes it okay for you to just go on my phone?"

"I just had to!, Okay? I wanted to find out what you was hiding fromme!"

Bernie rolled her eyes as she looked away little

"I didn't want to tell you as I knew that you wouldn't want me to goback...."

"AndI don't , it's too dangerous out there, look what happened thelast time..."

"That isn't gonna happen again ..."

"Howcan you say that?"

"Because it won't"

"So That doesn't mean you can stop it from happening again, nobody can.... I really don't want you to go..."

"I'll be back... it's only for a few months..."

"Months of no communication Bernie I know what your like..."

" I've changed, I'm gonna contact you every day.."

"So after everything with us you wanna throw that away? I got you that trauma unit isn't that enough?"

The blonde looked at her raising an eyebrow in confusion "course it isenough but.."

The brunette folded her arms as she stood up so they was both facing each other in the awkward silence that they had just created before the brunette spoke raising her voice a little

"But what?!"

The blonde looked around the room "I just don't think I belong here anymore, like I've lost who I am.."

"Your Bernie Wolfe, my partner, Your the greatest surgeon in the entire hospital..."

"I don't feel it, I need time to go and find myself again ,Just like You need time to find yourself after everything with Elinor..."

"But this hospital needs you... I need you the most "

"I Know that you need me babe..." the blonde paused and looked down again "but it's time for me to try to go back to my roots for afew months, it honestly feels like the right thing to do..."

The brunette stepped forward towards the blonde a little more while unfolding her arms before pulling the blonde closer to her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head softly "Babe? Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel like you belong?"

The blonde looked up at her and looked into her partners eyes while she thought of an answer "I'm sorry , I just thought I could deal withit my way but it turns out that I can't.."

"Hey if you told me sooner I wouldn't of gotten mad at you , I could oftried to help you babe.. anyway... whens you're flight?"

"Wellthat's up to you babe... I was thinking early hours of the morning sothat we can have the rest of today together?"

The brunette smiled softy "I would love that, why don't we knock off alittle early?"

"mmm you naughty girl... lets go I don't wanna waste another second without you not being by my side today.. it was unbearable" the blonde smiled an replied to the brunettes question.

A few hours later which was now 11pm , The pair had arrived home , The blonde went in first with the Takway bags and waited unti the brunette joined her , she looked at her with asmirk " Where did you wanna get this?" the blonde ask the brunette with a smirk

"mmm... the bedroom... Don't even think about bring any plates up with you just bring up the spponand forks and yourself" the brunette winked knowing that the blonde was just about to ask if they need any plates, the blonde smirked andwent into the kitchen collecting the spoon and forks and some glasses before she followed the brunette up to the bedroom. The blonde placed all the things down on to the bed before looking over at her suitcase, Serena picked up the glasses and started to pour out thebottle of Shiraz before getting out the food placing them on to the bed as she took the lids off and looked up at bernie "You okaybabe?"

"im just thinking.."

"About what babe?"

"if I should start packing mythings now.."

"No baby you can pack later,you need to have something to eat first and I just don't mean me" the brunette smirked 

"your such a kinky devil" theblonde smirked and cuddled into her taking a sip of her drink "I'm hoping to be back in a few months... 5 months maxs..." 

"Hey, you just come back whenyou're ready to okay, I'm going to be fine I promise, if im not illcall you so you can get your ass on the first plane back here youunderstand?"

the blonde smiled "Course I understand now shut up and eat if you want us to have a night of funbefore I leave" the blonde spoke cheekily before putting a spoonful of food into her parnters mouth.

An hour later Bernie and Serena had finished eating and had moved the empty tubs onto the floor,Bernie was cuddled up to serena who had her arm around the blonde.They was both drinking the Shiraz out the bottle , Bernie looked upat her "You know I love you right?"

Serena smirked "No you can't have the rest of my bottle"

"I wasn't gonna ask that.."she smirked as she sat up and took the bottle off her partner and placed it on the bedside table 

"Oi I was drinking that!" the brunette spoke raising her eye brow as she watched the blonde movements 

"I know you was" she smirkedstripping her partner before stripping herself and climbed on Serena's body, she began to kiss her neck softly while she alsostarted to rub against her. Serena moaned out softly to the theblondes touch and wrapped her arms around Bernie's back, Berniesmirked against the brunettes skin getting much more faster and kissing her neck more roughly so that she could make a huge love bitthat Serena would find it hard to hide it away from everyone.

Serena moaned out more "mmbabe! Your such a tease!!" 

"Oh you love it babe!" the blonde spoke seconds before bitting down on her neck.

"Mmm fuck! Your gonna pay for that love bit your making on my neck Ms Wolfe" the brunette moaned out again while giving a smirk

"What love bite Ms Campbell?"she smirked back at her as rubbed her hard until she made her partner cum before going down on her where she started her lickher out before making her cum again, Serena was now breathing heavily and had dugedher nails into the blondes back. The blonde just smirked as she reached over to the bedside drawer and stood up a little so that she could put the strap on. The brunette looked down at Bernie raisinganother eye brow

"Ms Wolfe what are you up to now?"

"Oh you know , just nothing"she smirked and rubbed the strap on against Serena's pussy making her moan out again

"Oh you bitch" the brunette spoke before bitting her lip to the feeling

"Oh I know you are" the blonde cheekily repiled back to her partner while she teased her pussy more for the next ten minutes when she decided it was time to push it inside her. Bernie started to shag her slowly while she placed both her hands on her partners boobs and rubbed them at the same time while she shagged her a little more faster each time and pushed it in my more deeper.

The brunette smirked once again while moaning out Bernie’s name more loudly to the feeling of her boobs being squeezed hard and to the feeling of the blonde being inside her.

The blonde knew that Serena was close, and smirked “mmm cumMs Campbell cum, I can feel that your so very close”

“Mm Ms Wolfe that’s because it’s you! Mmm don’t you worry” she moan out feeling her walls get much more tighter “mmm fuck.. any moment now babe” 

Bernie smirked as Serena decided that she couldn’t hold back anymore and started to cum hard, Bernie soon pulled the strap on out letting the cum fall onto the sheets and kissed her parter deeply adding her tongue for a good ten minutes.

For the next 4 hours the couple kept taking it in turns to make each other cum hard until they both got tired, Bernie was cuddled up to Serena again and was both breathing heavily due to the hours of sex they both had, Bernie looked up at Serena “Oh shit.... I haven’t packed”

“Babe stop worrying you can pack before you go, now babe let’s go to sleep as you know that you wont be aloud on the plane if your still drunk” the brunette said Softly.

Bernie got more comfortable on Serena and put the covers over them and soon closed her eyes, Serena who was watching her partner softly stroked her hair for a little while before falling asleep herself. The couple both fell into a deep sleep holding each other while they slept.

The blonde slept until her alarm went off with was at 5:40am , she woke and turned it off and gave her partner a soft kiss before getting up and going over to the suitcase where she finally started to pack her things without disturbing Serena as Bernie was going to let her sleep in for a little longer, she wanted her to take her to the airport.

Once Bernie’s suitcase was packed she got out some clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, where she washed her hair and body , she got out and dried herself while changing into her army outfit, she looked into the mirror giving a small sigh as the scar on her neck from the previous tour was on show. 

The blonde dried her hair and moved the suitcase into the car before making Serena a cup of coffee. She took the cup up to the bedroom and slowly and softly began to wake Serena.

“Babe I know it’s early but you need to wake up”

The brunette groaned “another five minutes”

“Serena baby you need to get up right now , my plane leaves in a hour...”

The brunette slowly woke and rubbed her eyes and yawned, the blonde gave her a soft smile “morning sleepy head” she spoke giving her a kiss on her forehead moments after she passed her the coffee “this might help”

The brunette smiled “thank you baby...” she said taking the first sip “my god you look so hot in that... look I’ll let you go if you promise to come back in one piece”

“Hey baby I promise that I’ll return in one piece” 

“Good...” the brunette looked at the time “shit... okay I really need to take you to the airport” the brunette spoke as she quickly jumped out of bed getting changed into a T-shirt and a pair of trousers and grabbed her keys that was on the bedside table 

“You ready baby?”

“I’m ready when you are”

Bernie and Serena both got in the car , Serena drove Bernie to the airport and parked in the car park , the blonde got out first and got her suitcase from the boot , Serena stayed in the car for a few moments as she started to her emotional. 

They both walked into the airport hand in hand and walked to the departure lounge where they waited for Bernie’s airplane which was now due any minute. the brunette let the tears fall just as the blonde pulled her into a hug 

“I’m gonna miss you” the brunette cried 

Seeing her partner upset brought tears to the blonde eyes “hey I know I’m gonna miss you to baby”

“Do you really have to go?”

“I’m afraid so baby”

“But I don’t want you to go...”

“Hey I’ll be back in five months and it be like I’ve never left. If you ever get scared just cuddled up to my jacket...” the blonde sniffed wiping her partners eyes 

“Wha...what jacket?”

“When you go back into the office you’ll see it babe”

The brunette nodded as more tears kept falling “I love you”

“And I love you to, I’ll be back before you know it babe” the blonde spoke softly before kissing her deeply to say goodbye, the brunette kissed her back while cuddling her not wanting to let each other go, until Bernie broke the kiss but kissed her nose softly 

“You keep safe as I don’t want you to be flown home in a body bag you hear me” the brunette sniffed with a little smile

“That’s not going to happen” the blonde replied and looked at the time before giving her one last hug “I need to go now babe” 

The brunette nodded softly holding back more tears as she watched her partner walk away from her and onto the plane. All Serena could do was let the tears fall. Bernie walked away from her love of her life , she couldn’t look back as she knew that she would go after her but she kept telling her self that she needed to find her self again. Once Bernie was on the airplane she found her seat and sat down and wiped her tears away.

Serena didn’t leave the departure lounge until the plane that Bernie was on had taken off, she looked around taking a deep breath before going to the car and drove to the hospital to see what jacket Bernie was talking about. Serena walked into the shared office and saw the blondes grey work hoodie draped on the back of Serena’s chair , Serena couldn’t help but smile seeing it “Berenice Wolfe you are fall of tricks” she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be Slight trigger warnings in here, I’m so sorry if there are.

A month had past and Bernie was still in Afghanistan, sereana couldn’t stop thinking about Bernie returning back into the UK in a body bag, she sighed and looked over at the Bernie’s empty desk before she got up and left the hospital due to it being the end of her shift, she didn’t know that Robbie , her ex was waiting outside for her, 

Robbie had started to hang around the hospital knowing that Bernie had disappeared which meant it made it easier to win back Serena without getting in to a fight with Bernie.

Rob smirked and waited before he spotted Serena and went over to her “still not back then?” The male smirked 

Serena looked over and looked confused before knowing what he was talking about, “no but she will be soon..she has to”

Robbie just nodded with a smirk “you look like you need a drink … I can buy you a few if you want”

“No your fine I’m able to buy my own thanks…”

He nodded “the offer is always there if you need it”

“I’ll be fine.. like I said Bernie will be back soon”

“Suit yourself..” Robbie spoke and left Serena to get home

Serena sighed and walked of home.

When Serena finally got home she went straight to her house phone to see Bernie had tried to get in contact, but there was nothing she sighed before going into the kitchen getting a bottle of Shiraz out and placed it on the table while she started to ring Bernie’s phone which went straight to her voicemail “hey it’s Bernie, I’m unable to take your call please leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you…” the brunette smiled a little while hearing Bernie’s voice even though it was a recording, when Serena heard the beep he began to record her message for Bernie 

“Hey it’s me… your partner Serena, it’s beeen a month now and I haven’t heard back from you, I’m just checking to see if your okay and when your coming home, oh and Robbie tried to flirt with me into going to the pub with him… I miss you so much…” she spoke and put the phone down.

She head butted the kitchen counter knowing that Bernie didn’t want to bother with her now that she was back where she belonged out on the airfield.

A few months later there was still no update from Bernie so Serena decided to accept Robbie for the drink.

She met him at the bar and the pair had a few drinks , Serena checked her phone a few times but there wasn’t any new updates from Bernie, she gave a sigh , Robbie looked over at her “still no news? That tart has left you for good..” he said with a little smirk 

“She wouldn’t just leave me like that…”

“But she has”

Serena sighed again before drinking more of her wine.

“Why don’t we go back to mine?”

Sernea nodded “I don’t see why not” she replied not thinking about Bernie in that moment in time, Robbie smirked again before leaning in to kiss her , Serena did the same and kissed him back more deeply.

When the pair got back to Robbie’s he took her up stairs and stripped her , before he started to have sex with her.

Bernie who was in Afghanistan had got into a bit of trouble, she had been kidnapped by the other in her second month , they took her to an abandoned house where they tied her up and tortured her for the next three months until Alex and some others came to find her.

Eve, Bernie’s cousin had been round every few months to make sure serena was okay, she was sat with Serena on the sofa knowing something wasn’t right with Serena as she hadn’t had a bottle of Shiraz in 7 months 

Serena looked at eve “I’m pregnant and Bernie isn’t here...”

“You still need to tell her...” Eve said softly while she stroked Serena’s hair

“She doesn’t want to know me .. she’s left me...”  
Since eve found out about Serena she had been staying over and getting close to her as she knew herself that Bernie was never going to return. 

Another 6 months later , Bernie decided it was time to go back so she left the army and made her way back home, not knowing anything about her being replaced by Robbie and now her cousin Eve. She soon landed in the uk and headed to the Hospital , she still had some cuts on her face that sore but she didn’t care.

She walked into the office seeing Eve rubbing her partners shoulders and kissing her neck, she stood and watched for a few moments, Serena moaned out to Eves feeling not knowing Bernie had showed up until she looked up and across the room.

Bernie didn’t say anything until she found the right words “having fun are we?” She spoke folding her arms

Eve soon stopped after hearing Bernie’s voice “it’s not what it looks like...”

“Of course it is! You fucking replaced me!”

Serena sighed knowing it was a little true “no I haven’t...”

“Yes you have!”

“She’s just been looking after me... nothing has happened” Serena lied , eve looked over “maybe I should go..”

“No, your staying right there and your going to tell me everything!” The blonde raised her voice

Eve sighed “well you buggered off and left Serena here on her own!”

“I told you to look after her not fucking make a move on her! every time I get with someone I like you have to go and ruin it!” 

“No bernie you ruined it yourself!” Eve argued back at her cousin before Bernie came over and Slapped her across the face.

Eve held her cheek and looked at serena who was holding her baby bump “are you going to tell her or am I?” She asked.

The older blonde looked confused “tell me what exactly?”

Serena slowly stood up “I’m...” she said mumbled and Bernie soon saw the baby bump and sighed “let me guess your back with the father to...” 

“Bernie you need to let me explain...”

“No you don’t, I get it... you’ve replaced me....” she spoke before walking out the office and leaving the ward and sat on the steps that lead to the roof, soon Serena found her and sat by her

“I never wanted to replace you... I left you loads of voicemail... but you never answered...”

“I was...” she hesitated before changing the sentence “there wasn’t any signal..” the blonde lied and couldn’t look at her

“Bernie look at me I know something happened out there I can tell by the sound of your voice..”

“I can’t...” 

Serena gently put her hands on her partners face and gently made her look at her seeing the cuts and bruises “what happened?”

Bernie hesitated again “I wasn’t ignoring your calls... I got...” she paused and closed her eyes as started to form and fall from her eyes “I got kidnapped.., tortured....but you think I didn’t wanna be with you anymore “

Serena gently wiped her partners eyes and pushed her head onto her chest “I’m sorry”

“I wanted you to come and save me... instead it was Alex..”

Serena nodded and stroked her hair “Hey it’s okay your safe...”

The blonde took some deep breathes before putting her hand on her partners baby bump, Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s “it’s Robbies isn’t it?”

Serena just nodded “I’m sorry”

The blonde nodded taking it in “Eve was just looking out for you like I told her to?”

“Of course she was , she may look like you but she’s not you...”

As Bernie’s head was resting on her partners chest she closed her eyes again “I do love you...” she sniffed a little 

“I know you do” Serena spoke with a little smile and kissed her head “we’re gonna be okay I promise you”

“I hope so” Bernie replied.


End file.
